Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus configured to process image data externally received or previously stored to display an image and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus having an improved structure of efficiently cooling heat generated in the image processing apparatus and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus may processes image signals/image data received from an outside source according to one or various image processing practices. Additionally, the image processing apparatus may display an image based on a processed image signal on its own display panel or output the processed image signal to a separate display apparatus that may include a panel so that an image is displayed on that separate display apparatus. The image processing apparatus may include any device capable of processing image data, regardless of whether it includes a panel to display an image or does not. For example, an image processing apparatus having a display panel is a TV, while an image processing apparatus having no display panel is a set-top box.
As technology advances, a variety of additional and extended functions and features are applied and required of the image processing apparatus. Thus, the image processing apparatus may be required to have increased system load and operation processing speed to process such features and functions. To this end, a central processing unit (CPU), an integrated circuit (IC), a chipset and/or an image processing board may be configured by mounting the foregoing components on a printed circuit board (PCB) and may be embedded in the image processing apparatus. Inevitably, these components may generate substantial heat, and thus the image processing apparatus may have a structure to dissipate heat providing a form of system cooling.
As a cooling structure, the image processing apparatus may employ a heat sink or heat pipe constructed of thermally conductive materials to dissipate and discharge heat generated from the image processing board out and away from the image processing apparatus, and may also make use of a fan rotated by a motor to circulate external air along the image processing board, or may adopt a structure of discharging heated air from the image processing apparatus to the outside.